Powrót
Totalna Porażka Wyspa Wawanakwa - Odcinek 1 Chris stoi obok Chefa Chris Witam Was. Jestem Chris McLean i zapraszam Was na kolejny sezon. Zajdą w nim jednak pewne zmiany, po pierwsze zwycięska drużyna uda się bezpośrednio do mojej luksusowej willi, gdzie na pewno świetnie spędzi czas. Natomiast przegrani zostaną z Chefem. Po drugie mamy niski budżet, po tym jak Alejandro mnie pozwał, za to wciśniecie go do tej maszyny. W związku z tym, postanowiłem oszczędzić na nagrodach za wyzwania, oraz zmniejszyć wypłatę naszemu Hatchetowi. Chef A CHCESZ CZYŚCIĆ DNO OCEANU!? Chris Dobra, obejdzie się. Tak wiec, żeby nie przedłużać zapraszam was na Totalną Porażkę Wyspę Wawanakwa. Port Wstydu Na wyspę przypływa pierwszy statek. Chris Witam ponownie w Totalnej Porażce Wyspie Wawanakwa. A oto i przypłynęły nasze NPDKŻ. Powitajcie Katie i Sadie. Katie Sadie pamiętasz to miejsce? Sadie No jasne, że pamiętam. Byłyśmy tu. Ze statku wysiada Justin. Justin Witaj Chris. Chris Oto znany z Planu Totalnej Porażki Justin! Justin Wygrałbym ten sezon gdyby nie Courtney. Jeszcze tego pożałuje. Chris Świetnie się składa, bo ona też będzie w tym sezonie. Podpływa drugi statek. Wysiadają z niego Trent, Owen i Izzy. Owen WOOOHOOO. Ja ciesz pierniczę. Stęskniłem się za tym miejscem. Wszyscy popatrzyli ze dziwieniem na Owena. Chris Miło mi to słyszeć. Powitajcie Owena, Trenta oraz Izzy. Izzy Izzy wygra ten sezon. Chris A tym co powiesz Trent? Trent Sam nie wiem. Czuje się trochę rozbity po tym jak Gwen ze mną zerwała. Chris Taak to takie smutne... O, o wilku mowa. Podpływa 3 statek wraz z Duncanem, Gwen i Geoffem. Trent O w mordoze (wystraszony). Duncan Siema ludzie (podchodzi do Owena) Owen. Siema stary. Owen Duncan... Kupę lat ziom. Owen ściska Duncana, o mało go nie gniotąc. Gwen Witajcie. Trent Eem... Cześć. Geoff (wyskakuje ze statku zamiast wyjść) Siema ludziska, miło was widzieć. Chris powitajcie Duncana Gwen i Geoffa. Duncan spojrzał się na Trenta. (PZ Duncan) Niech no ten kartofel choćby dotnie Gwen, to wyrzucę go na środek Oceanu, bez butli tlenowych. (PZ Trent) Coś mi się wydaje, że z Dunanem nie będę miał dobrych relacji. Ale chyba nie wyrzuci mnie na środek Oceanu bez butli tlenowych? Przypływa czwarty statek, a wysiada z niego Courtney. Chris Powitajcie głównego antagonistę Planu Totalnej Porażki. Courtney! Courtney I widzisz Justin, straciłeś to stanowisko. Justin Jeszcze je odzyskam zobaczysz. Courtney Ta jasne, chyba w snach. Duncan Oj, to będzie bardzo długi sezon. Piąty statek wraz z DJ'em DJ Heh. Dawno mnie to nie było. Mam tylko nadzieje, że nie skrzywdzę już żadnego zwierzątka. Chris Nie martw się DJ. Załatwiłem im kombinezony ochronne. szósty i ostatni statek. Leshawna Witam was. Beth Mam nadzieje, że będę się tu dobrze bawić. Cody (niesie walizki, które wyraźnie są dla niego za ciężkie) Witam. Siema. Cześć. (postawił walizki na ziemi) Chris Ok. Skoro jesteśmy już wszyscy, zameldujcie się w stołówce. Stołówka W stołówce. Chef Słuchajcie mnie karaluchy, powinno was być 15, a jest 14. Duncan Chodzi ci o Harolda? Na pewno wysiadł nie na tej wyspie co trzeba. Beth Może się biedak zgubił i coś mu się stało? Duncan I dobrze, ziemia lżejsza o jednego frajera mniej. Chris Jest i nasza zguba. Ezekiel Ezkekiel Co ja tu właściwie robię? (PZ Justin) To już jest przegięcie. Chris Pewno jesteście ciekawi w jakich drużynach będziecie? Cody Najlepiej z Gwen, Chris Tak Cody, będziesz w drużynie z Gwen. Ale może Po kolei. Duncan, Ezekiel, Geoff, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Leshawna i Sadie wasza drużyna będzie się nazywać Wściekłe Żyrafy. natomiast reszta to Milczące Słonie. Jakieś pytania? Wszyscy podnoszą rękę. Chris Nie ma pytań? Świetnie. W takim razie od razu przechodzimy do wyzwania, które jest bardzo proste. Musicie tylko odnaleźć klucz do mojej willi. Ten kto go znajdzie, spędzi w niej czas do kolejnego wyzwania. Duncan i Geoff zaczęli szukać w stołówce. Geoff Jak myślisz będzie gdzieś tutaj ten klucz? Duncan Nie bój żaby. Mamy przewagę liczebną, wiec nawet jeśli przegramy nie będzie tak źle. Geoff A jeśli przegramy, to kto wyleci? Duncan Najchętniej to bym ich wszystkich Wywalił, a zwłaszcza tego Ezekiela, pierwszy dzień i Już mi działa na nerwy. Amfiteatr Cody i Owen szukają klucza w Amfiteatrze. Owen To czego my właściwie szukamy? Cody Klucza do willi. Znalazłeś coś? Owen Tak. Cody '''Co takiego? '''Owen Pianki. Cody Eh... No nic szukamy dalej. Klif Ezekiel, Katie i Sadie szukają klucza na klifie. Katie O jejciu Sadie, ale tu wysoko. Sadie (spojrzała w dół) Chyba jakieś 300 metrów? Chris (Z głośnika) Dokładniej 310 metrów. Ezekiel Też mi różnica. Przypomni mi ktoś czego szukamy? Katie Ja nie pamiętam, a ty Sadie? Sadie Ja tez nie. Ezekiel No trudno, może później sobie przypomnimy. Chatka Beth i Courtney szukają w jednej chatce Beth Nie wiem czy dobrze robię, zgadzając się na sojusz z tobą. Courtney Nie marudź tylko szukaj. (PZ Courtney) Muszę wygrać ten sezon, choćby nie wiem co. Beth jest chyba najbardziej naiwna ze wszystkich osób, które znam, ale potrzebuję przynajmniej 2 sojuszników. Nawet Gwen. Courtney I jak Beth masz coś? Beth (Odsunęła półkę a w ścianie jakiś sejf) znasz kod? Courtney Data urodzin Chrisa. Courtney wpisuje kod. Courtney Eh zły kod... wiem. Włamie się za pomocą mojego palmtopa. Beth A czy to nie jest hakerstwo? Courtney Coś Ty? Wszystkie chwyty dozwolone. Courtney włamuje się do Sejfu za pomocą palmtopa. W środku był klucz do willi. Courtney Tak. mam klucz biegniemy do Chrisa. Przy drzwiach do willi czekał Chris. Courtney Chris! Mamy ten klucz! Chris Świetnie gratuluje wam. Czekajcie chwile ogłoszę tylko koniec wyzwania. Chris z głośnika Koniec Wyzwania. Wygrywają Milczące Słonie. Ceremonia Chris Nie ma to jak zapach pieczonych pianek co nie? Dobrze, żeby nie przedłużać. bezpiecznymi dzisiaj są: Duncan, Izzy, Ezekiel. Leshawna i Geoff. Zostali Katie, Sadie i Justin. Justin widać, że nie masz dobrych relacji z zawodnikami. Co zrobisz jeśli wylecisz? Justin Nie ma takiej opcji żebym wyleciał. Chris Masz racje. Łap piankę stary. A ostatnią piankę otrzymuje. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Sadie. Katie odpadasz Sadie Dlaczego? (zaczyna płakać) Chris Katie udaj się do portu wstydu. Katie Będę tęsknić Sadie. Chris Tak o to dobrnęliśmy do końca pierwszego odcinka. Milcząc Słonie zajmą mi teraz całą wille. Ale Chef Hatchet miał mi coś załatwić, więc niech czuja się jak u siebie w domu. Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć kto odpadnie następny, oglądajcie kolejne odcinki TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI WYSPY WAWANAKWA. Ciekawostki * Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystali: Courtney, Duncan, Justin i Trent. * Wyzwanie nawiązuje do "Bohaterowie vs Złoczyńcy". **Podobnie zawodnicy szukają klucza do willi. *Po raz pierwszy jest trójka zagrożonych podczas ceremonii. **Choć Justin otrzymał po chwili piankę. **Jak na ironie była to pierwsza trójka wprowadzonych zawodników. **Dodatkowo pierwsza wyeliminowana osoba, jest pierwszym zawodnikiem, który się odzywa. *Alejandro i Harold zostają wspomniani w pewnym momencie. * Zgodnie z tym odcinkiem, Ezekiel nie jest już mutantem. *Courtney i DJ są jedynymi zawodnikami, którzy sami przypłynęli na wyspę. *Ezekiel jako jedyny nie dotarł na wyspę statkiem. *Nie zostało pokazane jak DJ, Izzy, Gwen, Justin, Leshawna i Trent szukają klucza. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki Wyspy Wawanakwa